Can´t hurry love
by XKohakuX
Summary: Ken möchte Aya seine Liebe gestehen, was nicht so einfach ist... Dies ist meine erste Fanfic, ich würde ich also sehr über Kommentare freuen, damit ich weiß, ob ich überhaupt noch mal was schreiben sollte. Danke und viel Spaß beim lesen :)


Kens POV  
  
„Moooooorgeeeeen!!!"  
  
Nein das darf doch nicht wahr sein. Die süßen Lippen die mich in meinem Traum   
  
gerade verwöhnt haben verblassen immer mehr und werden schließlich durch einen   
  
brennende Helligkeit ersetzt. „Omi-kun... Was ist denn los, wie spät ist es??" Ich will   
  
nicht aufwachen, möchte viel lieber weiter träumen, aber da Omi gerade auf meinen   
  
Beinen rumspringt und kreischt: „Wie kannst Du nur noch schlafen, heute ist doch der   
  
große Tag" gelingt mir das nicht wirklich. Großer Tag.... hä....... OH MEIN GOTT,   
  
schon?? Erschrocken fahre ich hoch, muss ihn wohl ziemlich dusselig anschauen, denn   
  
er kichert nur: „Ken-kun Du hast es doch wohl nicht etwas vergessen? Heute ist so ein   
  
schöner Tag, die Sonne scheint, wir haben frei. Alles ist perfekt!"   
  
Vergessen?? Wie könnte ich das vergessen, seit Tagen beschäftigt mich nichts   
  
anderes mehr. Heute würde ich Dir sagen was ich für Dich empfinde.  
  
  
  
Ich weiß nicht mehr wann ich angefangen habe für Dich mehr als Freundschaft zu   
  
empfinden, aber es ist schon lange her... Lange habe ich es Dir verheimlicht aus Angst   
  
Dich zu verlieren, wenn ich es Dir gestehe, aber ich muss es Dir jetzt einfach sagen.   
  
Nur wie?? Und was dann? Ich bin mir nicht sicher was Du für mich empfindest, klar wir   
  
verstehen uns gut aber ist da auch bei Dir mehr? Manchmal habe ich das Gefühl das   
  
Du mich intensiv anschaust, mich ganz zufällig leicht berührst, aber ich könnte mir das   
  
auch einbilden.   
  
Nun all das Grübeln hilft mir auch nicht weiter, am liebsten würde ich ja im Bett bleiben,   
  
aber Omi wird wohl keine Ruhe geben.   
  
Wieso er davon weiß? Ja das war mal wieder so eine typische Ken Aktion... Ich habe   
  
Abends mit Omi Playstation in seinem Zimmer gespielt und es wurde ziemlich spät.   
  
Irgendwann muss ich dann wohl eingeschlafen sein und wie schon hundert Nächte   
  
davor hab ich von Dir geträumt und wohl im Schlaf gesprochen. Am nächsten Morgen   
  
wachte ich auf und sah in Omis breit grinsendes Gesicht. Noch bevor ich fragen konnte   
  
was los sei sprang er mich an und knuddelte mich durch. Von da an haben wir sehr oft   
  
darüber gesprochen, es tat so gut endlich mit jemanden über meine ganzen Gefühle zu   
  
reden, das ich mich ärgerte es ihm nicht früher gesagt zu haben. Omi ist doch mein   
  
bester Kumpel, ich hätte wissen müssen das ich mit ihm reden konnten! Er meinte   
  
immer wieder ich müsse es Dir sagen, bis ich irgendwann überzeugt war und meinte ich   
  
würde es heute tun.   
  
Nur sehe ich das jetzt ganz anders, jeder Tag ist besser als heute. „Omi ich glaube ich   
  
brauche noch so...mmh... ein bis zwei Jahre um mich vorzubereiten..." Du lachst mich   
  
fröhlich an, klar Du kannst ja auch noch lachen, Dein Leben nimmt ja heute kein viel zu   
  
frühes Ende. „Ken-kun komm schon, es wird alles gut werden, ihr beide gehört einfach   
  
zusammen. Nur Mut, ich werde Youji ablenken und dann los!" Noch bevor ich antworten   
  
kann hüpft er aus dem Zimmer. Na toll, damit wird meine Wahl etwas eingeschränkt,   
  
egal was ich tue, Omi wird es irgendwie so drehen das ich nicht drum herum komme.   
  
Gut jetzt heißt es Zeit schinden, also erst mal in Ruhe duschen und einen Schlachtplan   
  
ausarbeiten. Ungefähr eine Stunde später bin ich frisch geduscht und fertig aber immer   
  
noch ohne Schlachtplan im Flur und schleiche Richtung Küche. Ok noch einmal tief Luft   
  
holen und dann rein in die Höhle des Löwen. Ich setzte mein Ken-Lächeln auf und   
  
bekomme sogar ein normal klingendes „Morgen" raus, obwohl ich fast an dem Kloß im   
  
Hals ersticke als ich Dich sehe... Deine roten Haare noch etwas zerwühlt vom schlafen,   
  
Du schaust mich an und ich glaube zu sehen das sich Deine Mundwinkel einige   
  
Millimeter in Richtung lächeln verziehen. Dadurch motiviert setze ich mich Dir   
  
gegenüber und fange an zu frühstücken. Plötzlich springt Omi auf, Youji und ich   
  
verschütten fast gleichzeitig unseren Kaffee vor Schreck, und meint: „Youji bevor ich es   
  
vergesse, ich hab da die Informationen im Internet gefunden nach denen Du mich   
  
gefragt hast, komm kurz mit dann gebe ich sie Dir gleich". Ich kann mich nicht daran   
  
erinnern jemals gebetet zu haben, aber in diesem Moment bete ich zu allen Göttern das   
  
Youji nicht mitgeht. Und wahrscheinlich weil ich zuvor noch nie gebetet habe wirkt es   
  
auch nicht und er springt auf und stürmt mit Omi aus der Küche. Dieser zwinkert mir   
  
noch kurz zu und dann sind sie verschwunden. Ok ich bin allein mit Dir, jetzt oder nie   
  
Ken! Wenn ich es mir so überlege hört sich nie doch sehr gut an! Hektisch und völlig   
  
überfordert mit meinen, nur um Dich kreisenden, Gedanken stehe ich auf und will   
  
flüchten, vor meinen Gefühlen... und Dir. Schon an der rettenden Tür angelangt hält   
  
mich irgend etwas auf, eine kleine Stimme in meinem Kopf sagt ich soll mich umdrehen   
  
und ich kann mich nicht wehren. Da sitzt Du und schaust mich etwas verwirrt an, Deine   
  
amethystfarbenden Augen schauen direkt in meine Augen und ich fürchte darin zu   
  
versinken. Wie so oft wünsche ich mit Deine zarte Haut zu berühren, diese   
  
verführerischen Lippen zu küssen...  
  
Ayas POV  
  
Heute ist ein wirklich schöner Tag, wir haben frei und ich habe richtig viel Zeit für mich.   
  
Ich werde ein gutes Buch lesen, die Sonne genießen und heute Abend werden wir   
  
vielleicht alle etwas zusammen sitzen. Schon das Frühstück hat gut angefangen, Omi   
  
hatte Brötchen gemacht und alles war gedeckt, obwohl das ja schon etwas komisch   
  
war... Nun ja wahrscheinlich hatte Omi Schule geschwänzt und wollte mich jetzt gnädig   
  
stimmen damit ich ihm eine Entschuldigung schreibe. Als Du in die Küche kommst   
  
muss ich mir wirklich ein Lächeln verkeifen, Du siehst wie immer wunderschön aus. Um   
  
Dich nicht die ganze Zeit anzustarren vertiefe ich mich in meine Zeitung oder tue   
  
zumindest so.   
  
Wenn wir doch nur keine Killer währen und uns unter anderen Bedingungen kennen   
  
gelernt hätten, dann bräuchte ich meine Gefühle nicht die ganze Zeit verstecken und   
  
mich so quälen. Ich empfinde sehr viel für Dich Ken, mehr als Freundschaft, mehr als   
  
nur einfache Zuneigung. Aber ich kann es Dir nicht zeigen, obwohl ich weiß das es Dir   
  
genauso geht. Du konntest Dich noch nie gut verstellen Ken, es ist so süß wenn Du   
  
mich beim arbeiten im Blumenladen beobachtest, ganz heimlich und wie Du dann rot   
  
wirst wenn ich zu Dir schaue. Wie gern würde ich dann zu Dir gehen und Dich einfach   
  
umarmen und knuddeln. Aber das geht nicht, wir dürfen uns nicht lieben. Wir sind Killer,   
  
jede Nacht ist uns der Tod auf den Fersen und ich will nicht noch mal jemanden   
  
verlieren den ich liebe, das könnte ich nicht ertragen.   
  
Plötzlich springst Du auf und ich werde aus meinen Gedanken gerissen, schaue etwas   
  
verwirrt von der Zeitung zu Dir auf. Was hast Du denn? An der Tür drehst Du Dich um   
  
und schaust mir direkt in die Augen. Oh wie sehr ich Deine braunen großen Augen   
  
liebe, ich kann mein Blick nicht mehr von Die nehmen.... so schön.   
  
Du nimmst Dir einen Stuhl und setzt Dich direkt zu mir, ich bin etwas verwirrt, was hast   
  
Du vor? Mein Herz fängt an zu rasen ich bekomme kaum noch Luft als Du meine Hand   
  
nimmst. Ich bekomme alles nur noch wie in Zeitlupe mit. „Aya ich muss Dir was sagen,   
  
ich habe lange überlegt ob ich es tun soll, aber Du musst es einfach wissen... Ich...   
  
ähm... wie soll ich sagen.... Aya ich liebe Dich." Diese Worte dringen direkt in mein   
  
Herz, als hättest du sie dort eingebrannt und nicht gesagt. Ich bin völlig überfordert mit   
  
der Situation, kann nicht denken... Ich wusste ja das es nicht immer so weiter gehen   
  
kann, aber damit hatte ich nicht gerechnet. Ab jetzt wird es nie mehr so sein wie vorher,   
  
egal was passiert. Ich bekomme keine Luft mehr, ich muss hier weg, erst mal meine   
  
Gedanken ordnen, mich beruhigen. Ich springe auf, drücke Deine Hand kurz „Ken...   
  
ich...das...ich meine..." Dann renne ich raus aus der Küche in den Wohnraum, dort   
  
lasse ich mich vor den Fenster auf den Boden sinken, versuche meine Gedanken und   
  
Gefühle zu ordnen. Mein Herz schreit danach zu Dir zu gehen, Dich in den Arm zu   
  
nehmen und Dir zu sagen das ich auch so fühle, doch mein Verstand lässt mich nicht.   
  
Tränen steigen mir in die Augen, es hat Dich bestimmt verletzt das ich einfach   
  
rausgerannt bin und das letzte was ich will ist Dich zu verletzten. Plötzlich merke ich   
  
dass das Radio an ist, die Musik dringt in meine Ohren, ich nehme nichts mehr war nur   
  
noch den Text...  
  
#I need love, love  
  
ooh, ease my mind  
  
And I need to find time  
  
someone to call mine;  
  
My mama said  
  
You can't hurry love  
  
No, you'll just have to wait  
  
She said love don't come easy  
  
But it's a game of give and take  
  
You can't hurry love  
  
No, you'll just have to wait  
  
Just trust in a good time  
  
No matter how long it takes  
  
How many heartaches must I stand  
  
Before I find the love to let me live again  
  
Right now the only thing that keeps me hanging on  
  
when I feel my strength, ooh, it's almost gone  
  
I remember mama said  
  
You can't hurry love  
  
No you'll just have to wait  
  
She said love don't come easy  
  
It's a game of give and take  
  
How long must I wait  
  
How much more must I take  
  
Before loneliness  
  
Will cause my heart, heart to break?  
  
No, I cant bear to live my life alone  
  
I grow impatient for a love to call my own  
  
But when I feel that I, I can't go on  
  
Well these precious words keep me hanging on  
  
I remember mama said  
  
You can't hurry love  
  
No, you'll just have to wait  
  
She said love don't come easy  
  
Well, it's a game of give and take  
  
You can't hurry love  
  
No, you'll just have to wait  
  
Just trust in a good time  
  
No matter how long it takes, now break!  
  
Now love, love don't come easy  
  
But I keep on waiting  
  
Anticipating for that soft voice  
  
To talk to me at night  
  
For some tender arms  
  
hold me tight  
  
I keep waiting  
  
Ooh, till that day  
  
But it ain't easy (Love don't come easy)  
  
No, you know it ain't easy  
  
My mama said  
  
You can't hurry love  
  
No, you'll just have to wait  
  
She said love don't come easy  
  
It's a game of give and take...#  
  
Mit den letzten Klängen verschwinden auch die Tränen aus meinen Augen und das   
  
erste Mahl seit Jahren gewinnt mein Herz über meinen Verstand. Ich liebe Dich Ken   
  
und ich will mit Dir zusammen sein. Liebe braucht Zeit, die haben wir und wir werden es   
  
schaffen. Zusammen sind wir viel stärker als allein, keiner von uns sollte jemals wieder   
  
allein sein... Mit diesen Gedanken gehe ich zurück in die Küche.  
  
Kens POV  
  
So hatte ich mir das nicht vorgestellt, aber befürchtet hatte ich es... Du fühlst also nicht   
  
so wie ich, ich hätte es wissen müssen. Baka, warum habe ich mich auch von Omi   
  
überreden lassen, ich hätte es Dir nie sagen dürfen, dann hätte ich Dich wenigstens als   
  
Freund behalten. Jetzt sitze ich hier in der Küche, weine wie ein kleines Kind und weiß   
  
nicht mehr weiter. Komm zurück, schrei mich an, schlag mich aber komm zurück und   
  
sag etwas dazu! Diesmal wurde ich erhört denn die Tür öffnet sich und Du kommst rein,   
  
unsicher schaue ich Dich an, hab Angst vor dem was jetzt kommt. Doch als sich unsere   
  
Augen treffen sehe ich in Deinen keinen Hass und auch keine Wut... Nein ich sehe....   
  
Zuneigung... Wärme... Und, oh mein Gott ich kann es nicht glauben Du hast mich   
  
bestimmt k.o. geschlagen und ich träume, denn ich sehe Dich lächeln. Ein ehrliches   
  
wunderschönes Lächeln breitet sich auf Deinem Gesicht aus als Du Dich zu mir kniest   
  
und Dein Gesicht sich meinem nähert. Kurz bevor unsere Lippen sich berühren flüsterst   
  
Du „Nicht weinen Ken... Ich... liebe Dich doch auch....so sehr!" Die Welt bleibt stehen   
  
als Du meine Tränen wegwischst und mich zärtlich küsst.  
  
Omis POV  
  
Ich muss mir einen Jubelschrei verkneifen als ich die beiden sehe, in der Küche auf   
  
dem Fußboden eng umschlungen küssen sie sich zärtlich. Ich hab es den beiden so   
  
sehr gewünscht und jetzt sind sie zusammen. „Strike!! Ist das nicht toll Youji?" Glücklich   
  
drehe ich mich um und schaue Dich an. Ein Lächeln umspielt Deine Lippen, aber keines   
  
Deiner aufgelegten Playboylächeln, sondern ein echtes. „Ja das ist es Omi" flüsterst Du   
  
bevor sich Deine Lippen auf meine legen.  
  
Keiner von uns sollte jemals wieder allein sein... 


End file.
